While Your Away
by DreamDuelist
Summary: A companion story to 'Everyday Life of a Saint' in Sonia's Point of View. See her thoughts when Geo had to leave for Greece and after Geo left her house on her birthday.


**Me**: This is a companion story of the Megaman Starforce and Saint Seiya x-over. This is told in Sonia's point of view during the time Geo was in Greece. It's only a one-shot story. Not sure if you'll like it but that's ok.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer:I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own the story.**

* * *

**While You're Away**

Sadness. Loneliness. They are the two emotions I feel today inside. Today was my sixteenth birthday and Geo isn't here to celebrate it with me.

I'm at Geo's house celebrating it with Luna, Bud, Zack, Jack, Tia, Ace, and Geo's family. They actually threw a party for me here, it's great they did this for me but I still want Geo to be here too.

It's been **Five Years** when Geo left home to go to Greece. Since then, I haven't heard anything from him, no one has heard from him, not even Geo's parents. The only thing he sent was his grades to show them during those long years but other than that, nothing.

It's really strange at first for Geo not to call us at his first year in Greece, but five years is too much already. Something must be going on there for him not to make a decent call.

Oh, when Geo comes back, I'm going to smack him so hard he won't see it coming.

I'm also angry that Geo didn't come to my sixteenth birthday, after all he promised to be here on this day.

"Sonia, what's wrong?" A curious voice asked. I turned and it was Taran, Geo's little 4-year-old brother. Only that Geo doesn't know he has a little brother yet. He looks exactly like Geo; there is no mistaking that. He has his hair, his eyes, and face structure, not to mention his personality. I bet if Taran was the same age as Geo, they might be twins.

"Nothing Taran, I'm was just thinking that's all." I reassure him.

"Is it about my brother?" He asked in an innocent voice. He's so cute, just like Geo, not to mention smart for a four year old. He always like to know what his older brother was like, it's so cute.

"Yes, it is."

"Can you tell me the story about he left? Please." He asked in an innocent voice.

"Ok Taran, this is how it started."

_Flashback_

_I was in my dressing room, getting ready for my concert tomorrow, when I got a call… from Luna? I open the pop-up._

_-Sonia have you hear the news? – Luna asked hysterically._

"_No. Hear what?"_

_-You don't know? Geo was chosen to some Greek program to study abroad with a professor for research on space-_

"_What?"_

_-I just hear about it today at school when the teacher just announced it before the school year ended today. Geo's leaving! – _

_Then I felt a hurtful pain in my heart. Geo leaving… he wouldn't, would he?_

"_Did you talk him out of it?" Please tell me they did._

_-We tried, but he is dead set on going to this program, I don't know what's he thinking. – Luna answered._

"_I'll try to talk him out of it from leaving us." I said in determination._

_-Hurry, Geo is going to leave in 2 weeks, try to change his mind before hand. – Then I closed the pop-up._

_Why would Geo leave? He just got his dad back and now he's leaving us behind!_

"_Harp, did Mega told you about this?"_

"_No Sonia, I'm just as shocked as you." Harp answered looking flabbergasted._

"_But did you get any weird vibe from Mega before this?"_

"_Well," Harp said, looking back. "I think he was hiding something the last time we talked two days ago, but I thought he was just annoyed or something."_

"_I have to talk to Geo about this." Then I try to call him but he didn't answer, instead I got e –mail telling me to meet him in Vista Point as soon as possible._

"_Geo, what's going on with you?" I groaned silently. "Let's go Harp." Then I EM wave change and zoom out._

_Vista Point_

_Once I saw Geo, I trans out. He doesn't know I'm here yet; he was looking out from the Vista Point looking sad and distant._

"_Geo." He turned to me, looking at me with sadness in his eyes._

"_Hey Sonia," Then he turn his back at me, return looking out. "I take it you heard the news."_

_Straight to the point huh…_

"_But I want to know why, you could have told us earlier." I yelled at him. "And from the look on your face, you don't want to go."_

"_That's not it Sonia, I want to but I'm going miss all of you that's why I'm sad." Geo said this while looking away. That made me furious with him._

"_**At least look at me in the eye to tell me**." I yelled at him._

_Then in a swift motion, I found myself being hugged by Geo. He's hugging me tightly and I felt myself blushing._

"_Sonia," he whispered in my ear. "I'll tell you everything when I return from Greece." Then he let go to face me and he grinned. "It's a great opportunity for me, I'm just feel bad that I don't get to see you and the gang once I go there and how sad you and the others would be as well."_

_I thought back then, I understand how he feels when I had to go on a year tour without seeing him and the others. So I said:_

"_If it's a great opportunity for you then go Geo, everyone will understand, eventually."_

"_Thanks Sonia you're the best." Then he hugged me tighter than ever and my face must have look like a tomato._

"_When it's your sixteenth birthday, I promise I'll come back celebrate with you." Geo said to me._

"_You better Geo, or I won't forgive you." I teased him a bit._

_"I'll make sure I come, promise." Geo grinned. Soon everyone came to Geo's farewell-party a few days later. Everyone was wishing Geo luck and patting him on the back. Harp was angry when Mega duck from getting hit by cake from Bud. Then she grabbed a stick nearby and start hitting him with it. Mega tried to run away with Harp following him, we were all laugh see that. Soon the day came when Geo left to go to Greece, I hugged him goodbye at the airport and kissed him in the cheek for good luck. I watch him enter the airplane and that was the last time I saw him. _

_End of Flashback_

"Sonia do you think my brother will come back soon?" Taran asked. Ever since he found out he has an older brother he wanted to meet him so badly. The more we talk about him, the more he wants to see him.

"I don't know, but I believe he will." I said confidently. Then Geo's mom came by.

"Ok Sonia it's time for Taran's bed time so the party is over." She said to me while she picked him up.

"But I don't wanna." Taran whined.

"It's time for bed young man or no bed time story tonight." She warned him.

"Ok mommy."

Soon we all left the Stelar house while I walk home next door to Geo's house. I moved next door to him after the Meteor G incident. I got dressed for bed, tired.

"Night Harp." I mumbled before going to sleep.

I was drifting off to a deep sleep until I felt someone sitting on my bed, stroking my hair off my face. My open my eyes slightly to see who was doing it, in the moonlight I saw Geo's face. I was so tired and sleepy I only said:

"Geo, is that you or am I dreaming?"

Then I felt him coming closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Happy Birthday Sonia."

"I have to go but I promise we will see each other soon, it won't be long, just wait a little longer." He spoke softly.

Then he draws back and lowered my eyes. "Now go to sleep." Then I felt him lower my eyes. Suddenly I felt warm sensation on my forehead and the last thing I heard was: "Happy Birthday."

When I woke up in the morning, there was no one there. _"Was it a dream after all?"_ I thought.

Then something caught my eye, a present on my nightstand and next to it was my favorite flower: a hibiscus.

"_Geo, he remembered. He came after all." _I thought out load in my mind in excitement.

"Harp," I called, she materialized in front of me. "Did anyone come here last night?"

"No, I don't think so, what is that?" Harp answered.

I grab the present and opened it. It was a case and inside it was a beautiful pair of earrings I ever saw. Harp looked confused.

"I think Geo came here last night." I told her.

"Are you sure, Sonia? I didn't see anyone last night." Harp told me. But I didn't care, I was too happy. Geo came like he promised. Harp soon return back to her sleep, something about the system attacking her last night. I know now for sure that Geo will come back but for now while he's away I'll be here waiting for him.

* * *

**Me**: I hope you like Sonia's point of view. I'll try to work on the **Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection** more. **Please review**.


End file.
